A mobile application is an application designed to run on a mobile device, such as a smartphone or tablet computer. Some common mobile applications include games, productivity applications, business applications, and news and information applications. A native application is an application (e.g., mobile application) designed to run on a particular type of device or a particular platform. Some platforms require the installation of software development kits (SDKs) in applications designed to run on those platforms. An SDK can provide additional functionality for the application.